


Lágrimas limpias

by GottiCalavera



Series: ZukAang para el corazón [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, ataques de llanto, consuelo, lágrimas, reconfortante
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottiCalavera/pseuds/GottiCalavera
Summary: [Drabble] Aang conoce el sabor de las lágrimas de Zuko…
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZukAang para el corazón [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030230
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Lágrimas limpias

**Author's Note:**

> [He estado escuchando mucho el soundtrack de uno de mis animes favoritos, y bueno, digamos que “besar lágrimas” es algo importante y simbólico en la historia.  
> Y si hago referencias de ese anime con una shipp, significa que esa shipp ya es OTP, gente]
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Avatar: The Last Airbender

Zuko es un ser humano, antes de ser Señor del Fuego, de ser un príncipe desterrado o la persona que alguna vez quiso dañar a Aang porque durante un tiempo pensaste que esa era la única forma de recuperar su honor.

Zuko es humano.

Aang lo sabe más que nada.

Es una persona que se enoja ante un mal informe, se preocupa por las personas, se ríe de sus bromas y suspira su nombre cuando se encuentra a solas, lejos de los ojos chismosos.

Es tan humano como él.

Por lo que no es extraño que lo haya visto llorar.

La primera vez fue una sorpresa para Aang, fue después de aquella noche que Zuko bajo una máscara de Espíritu Azul, lo rescato de Zhao; el nómada aire no lo dejo a su suerte, lo cargo, hizo una cama improvisada de hojas y espero con paciencia que despertará. Vio pequeñas gotas de agua acumularse en sus ojos cuando lo ataco al despertase, se alejó de él con un amargo sabor de boca y cierta incertidumbre de pensar en él como un caso perdido.

Pensar en aquel llanto era la frustración de ser descubierto.

La segunda vez, fue con los Guerreros del Sol, cuando aquellos maestros tiñeron su alrededor de fuego dador de vida. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Zuko suelta lagrimas ligeras y se las limpia con el dorso de su mano con emoción.

Son lágrimas de felicidad.

La tercera vez, está seguro que vio también lágrimas acumularse por sus ojos finos como el oro, cuando por fin pudieron darse un abrazo, cuando todo fue perdonado y él asumiría su cargo como Señor del Fuego.

Esas fueron de genuino alivio.

Pero esas solo aparecen las primeras veces que Aang lo vio llorar, las demás, en su mayoría, ya no fueron de otros sentimientos más que la tristeza. A veces despierta en las noches llorando mientras frota su cicatriz como si aún le ardiera.

Sabía que Zuko lloraba a escondidas, como si no deseará verlo, lo sabía; lo sabía por sus ojos irritados de llanto. Por lo que la primera vez que lo vio teniendo uno de esos ataques de llanto, no lo juzgo, puso una sonrisa dulce en lo que se inclina para sostener sus hombros.

Lo abraza, lleva sus manos a sus mejillas y limpia el rastro de lágrimas en forma de beso.

Tienen un sabor amargo-dulce.

Zuko en un principio se resistió ante sus formas de consuelo, más ahora se aferra con uñas a las ropas de Aang, en un deseo que no se separe de él antes de tiempo, antes de que termine de llorar.

Ante el sentimiento de perderlo mientras está vulnerable.

Aang es dulce con él, por lo que charpea de besos las mejillas húmedas de Zuko hasta que estén secas; mantiene sus manos en el rostro de Zuko la mayoría de las veces, aunque otras veces, una mano va al hombro o en la espalda para hacer pequeños círculos de arrullos.

No se lo ha dicho Zuko.

Pero le gusta calmar sus llantos.

Porque de alguna forma le recuerda a su hogar.

Donde las monjes, ya sean sus madres o no, en busca de calmar algún niño pequeño limpian sus lágrimas con unos besos o con pulgares llenos de gentileza, o cuando viejos enamorados bajo la tristeza de un ser querido fallecido, se abrazan y besan con gentileza sus mejillas llenas de agua salina.

Era una de las formas más comunes para tranquilizar el llanto en los nómadas aire.

Y Aang podría hacerlo con Zuko.

Porque él llora.

Pero Aang… parece que perdió sensibilidad para llorar.

Son muy pocas veces las que Aang llora, y tiene el sentimiento pesado que le atribuye por ser catalogado como un chico demasiado alegre. Puede que haya llorado, pero son pocas veces las que cuenta, y cuando quiso con todas sus fuerzas llorar y con razones importantes, sus ojos nunca se los permitieron.

Pero de las veces logra llorar, fue de forma espontánea y bajo la soledad de la noche, no sabe que llora hasta que las lágrimas caen por su barbilla hasta el suelo. Para cuando se limpia con el dorso, para tener el pase libre para que otras lágrimas crucen por su cara, está seco.

Cuando Zuko lo encontró llorando por primera vez, después de años de estar juntos, conociéndolo, posiblemente no sabría qué hacer; ni siquiera supo qué hacer con el llanto de su madre ante la felicidad de volverlo a ver, por lo que no quiso tomarle importancia a lo que le diría Zuko en un intento consolarlo.

Pero Zuko era un humano, uno lleno de sorpresas y que podría salirse un poco de su molde cuando se lo proponía.

No pudo ni siquiera limpiarse con el dorso de la mano, porque Zuko lo detuvo, acuno entre sus manos su rostro y lo beso con delicadeza.

Aang sintió como el aire le falta, sus ojos se agrandado en sorpresa y sus manos ahora se aferran a los hombros de Zuko porque no quiere que se vaya.

Las lágrimas siguen brotando y no quieren parar.

Entre gimoteos pide “perdón” en un idioma extinto del cual el único hablante que queda es él. Zuko le dice entre susurros y besos "estoy aquí" "tranquilo" "todo estará bien"

El corazón de Aang al fin dejo salir todas esas tristezas, desilusiones y decepciones que abarcaron por años dentro de él, y se riegan por su rostro por cada lágrima que consigue sacar, de la cual se limpia entre los labios o los pulgares de Zuko.

Pero también surge el sentimiento de calidez, de felicidad meramente pura similar a la sensación que ha tenido durante años de sueños de despertar de nuevo y volver a encontrar a su gente viva; esperándolo para jugar con él y comer pasteles con crema.

Con aquel pensamiento, las lágrimas se vuelven dulces por la felicidad y sus manos abrazan con fuerza a Zuko, y lo besa en los labios como forma de agradecerle por haber limpiado sus lágrimas con besos.

**Author's Note:**

> También quiero que me limpien las lágrimas que me dejo el semestre, plebes ;-;)
> 
> ¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
